Various means have been used in the past to deliver illumination over a target area. The problems associated with prior art flare delivery devices, such as those carried by artillery fired projectiles, rockets and or aircraft, has been the difficulty of obtaining accuracy of flare placement, danger to the carrying aircraft from a malfunction in the dispenser, and freedom from flare debris fallout once deployed over the target area. Prior art devices generally employ heavy metal containers in order to launch and contain the flare. The use of high strength dense materials in the prior art devices were necessary to provide the strength necessary to preserve the structural integrity of the device so that it could function after being subjected to acceleration and vibrational forces encountered as a result of setback and spin during launch, and shock and vibrational forces encountered during transportation. Another problem with the prior art devices has been the danger caused by falling debris to ground deployed personnel because of malfunctions in the projectile delivery vehicle and improper arming of the projectile or rocket launch weapon.